CBX v17.0
Updated for Minecraft 1.2.5 Added * added multi-world support ** due to WorldEdit not being updated, Toggle Area features may not work in other worlds than the main world ** Perlstone may have issues in other worlds than the main world and main worlds that have a different name than the default "world". ** CBWarp will store world names now in the same CBWarp server files. *** Older formats will still work. * added ability to craft and craft with Enchanted items for Cauldrons and Cart Craft ** enchantment format details are found in the recipe .txt files for both * added Convert EXP feature ** disabled by default ** allows players to right-click EXP signs to convert a specified amount of their exp levels for a specified amount of bottle o' enchanting (exp bottles) ** 3rd line of sign is the amount of exp levels to convert *** anything can be typed right after the number **** such as "11 levels" instead of just "11" ** 4th line of the sign is the amount of exp bottles to give if the player has enough exp levels *** same as the 3rd line where anything can be typed after *** this value can also be 0 to allow other types of conversions through plugin hooks ** to create EXP signs, players require permission to: /makeconvertexp *** this is only recommended for Admins or Mods as it can be exploited ** if the "check-permissions" setting is set to "true" (default is false) then players will require permission to: /convertexpsign to use EXP signs. ** this feature uses Plugin Hooks hooks so that other plugins can do additional things. *** Such as requiring a payment in addition to the exp levels. * added Enchantment crafting recipes ** allows players to craft enchantments in the workbench or the player's crafting slots ** crafted enchantments are *added* to the specified item in the recipe. *** Ex: Smite II can be added to a sword, even if the sword already has enchantments. The previous enchantments will not be removed. ** unlike normal crafting recipes, these recipes can require a larger stack size than 1. *** Ex: a stack of 40 exp bottles, instead of a stack of 1 *** BUG-NOTE **** this feature is a little buggy because of how minecraft works ***** It will recognize when a stack has been decreased, but not if a stack has been increased ***** To fix, the player will need to put a new item into the crafting slots, or remove an item. This lets minecraft know that the crafting slots have been updated. ** max amount of enchantments that can be added per item is specified in the "enchantment-craft-max=" setting ** enchantment recipes are contained within the file: cb-enchant-recipes.txt ** Enchantment recipes can be reloaded with the command: /reloadcbenchantrecipes *** This should not be used often due to the following bug *** BUG-NOTE **** players who happen to be crafting while the recipes are reloaded will likely get enchantments at a lower cost. ***** It will not remove more than 1 item per stack ** the basic idea for this feature was to convert exp to exp bottles, and then use those bottles to craft enchantments * added Dispenser 3.0 [MCX204] ** can dispense enchanted items in addition to normal items ** the format follows the Cauldron and Cart Craft recipe format instead of [MCX201] *** @''' for color/damage, '''& for enchantments, #''' for enchantment levels ** no limit on enchantments except for the sign's 15 character limit *** Ex: items can be given 6 or more enchantments ** specific enchantments can be allowed instead of all (default) through the setting: '''ic-enchantments-allowed= Bug Fixes * fixed [MCX203] & [MCZ203] from removing enchantments on pick up Removed * removed OWorld files as they are no longer needed. ** Canary/Crow now uses the needed hooks 17.0